


Psyche|普赛克

by LemonadeClaire



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: 他受到教育的地方用窒息的压迫逼着一群原本就老气横秋的年轻人迅速学习，迫使他们变得强大而危险，但又不是真正意义上的无所畏惧。他用着同样的方式掩藏起秘密，小心翼翼地将它们隔绝成一个层层叠叠的茧。
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner





	Psyche|普赛克

上

让条条框框都去死，丹尼尔在医院的停尸间门口点燃一根香烟的时候心里暗暗骂了一句。他认真地低着头，手指围拢着火机上的火苗，向收紧的下颌凑过来。他这么做的时候四下里一直悄无声息，很容易让人产生幻听的那种：火光拂过卷烟纸和绞碎的烟草丝，传来一小阵急促而微弱的滋滋燃烧声。然后它们一并被他吸气的声音掩盖掉，唯独站在他对面的人保持着绝对的静默。

静默对一个业绩绝佳的特工而言并非困难事。已经不再是亚历克斯或者阿里斯泰尔的青年固执地不肯发出多余的声音也收起多余的动作，眼神些微有些下垂地迎着丹尼尔眯起眼睛对他的打量。单纯的人永远将他们执拗着不肯用语言表达的想法和情感铺陈在脸上，据说——他此前有所耳闻，已经有所长进，对人多了戒备的，面前的人，在时隔将近半年之后仍然没有掩饰起这个作为单纯的人最明显的特征。

丹尼尔没有想要那么做——亚历克斯明确地觉察到这一点，就如同他能够从这张脸上读出所有想法，包括他对自己的猜忌和责备，他虚张声势的挑衅，包括他的心有不甘和疑惑，也包括他没能成功隐藏起来的想念：如实验仪器般精密的观察者从不会为沾沾自喜创造条件。

“这就是你想要给我看的？一场魔术，一出闹剧，或者一份惊喜？”淡青色的烟痕随着刻意把握着嘲讽的假笑，从他的嘴角和鼻腔逸出，隔在两个人相对的面孔之间盘旋了小一阵子。在使劲吸进第二口烟以后，丹尼尔在空气中弹了下手指，磕掉已经燃烧掉的烟灰，使得亚历克斯就此分了心，他继续盯着这个人松绿色的眼睛，心里轻微地飘过一个展开那双手搁在脸颊上，然后亲吻掌心的微弱念头——微弱得就像掸掉的一丝丝烟灰中掺杂的火星，贴上地砖以后咝地一下熄灭。

“不。”他嘴上说出来的是这样的话。

沉默和等待在心理上消耗的时间往往比真实的要长一些，毕竟一支香烟燃尽并不会耽搁很久，可能只够一个人预约一趟计程车，看完街边馆子的菜单，或者以正常步数踏上三层楼房的台阶。当沉默只是为了打一场忘记了目的的拉锯战的时候，让人体会到的时间流逝可能就要更久，因为人的脑子在这时更加空空如也。双重的寒冷让他的鼻尖发麻，当然在他能够轻易忍受的范围内，丹尼尔那边的状态应该好不到哪里去。在这个时候和一个甚至不能称为现任男友的人牵住手绝对是要位列最坏选择之首的，于是他在烟蒂被甩到地面上以后先一步踩住了它，然后将原本搭在颈间的围巾推到丹尼尔的手里去。

他在外界环境总算表现出动态的时刻开口说话了：

“你对战争的了解现在有多少长进？”他这么问，“我是说，如果你在二战期间从纳粹德国截取的情报里发现他们即将对一艘客船进行袭击，你有多坚决地会去派战机营救？”

一句问话说到最终，便没有了上扬的语气起伏。亚历克斯略略伸出手，在空气中比划了几下也没有去触碰丹尼尔跟他的深色围巾绞在一块的发红的指尖，待他的眼神复又抬起来，毫不意外地继续对视起来的时候他说出了后半句话：“后来那艘船上的乘客大多都死了；就如同我也许逃不过被谋杀的命运。上级总是会舍弃掉一部分不走运的人——仅仅是不走运，但我又恰巧是不走运的那些人里头最走运的一个。”末了又生怕遭受不信任那样，“就像斯科特那样走运，我想。”

丹尼尔在尽最大的努力保持住一个最低想象力水平的倾听状态，大概有那么一到两秒钟他有点渴望现在就能怀抱着一个浴缸沿，或者站在沙地上圈起膝盖。伪造死亡对于亚历克斯来讲不是什么困难事，他的优势在于他本身就是一个严重缺乏朋友的怪胎。欺骗六个月前那个被爱情搅浑了理智的傻小子算不上困难，至少容易过在心里接受自己正在欺骗最信任的人的罪行。让那个鲜有来往已数年的家庭成员接受这一事实则更简单些：早在十来年前弗兰西斯开始和乌克兰人进行情报交易的活计开始，做母亲的就料到了儿子也未必能在依照她初衷培养的路上一帆风顺地生存下去，即便这些年来，经她手中的，没有流过任何关于亚历克斯的半点消息。

“死伤离我们没什么遥远的，有的时候我知道那是她，只是我们始终不肯先成为那个将子弹打进对方脑壳的人。”亚历克斯说，“这对情感体验严重匮乏的人而言是挺新鲜的事情。”

“你是想要告诉我她在说谎。”丹尼尔依然紧蹙着眉心，只是开始挥舞起手来了，“她的所有话——将我的信念全部打回肚子里的话——”

“你在她看来不过是个可怜人。可怜人的意思是没有必要顾及感受的——但是她需要你活着，就如同她看来你死了也有合理解释那样，你活着会让一场事故显得不那么离奇。”

“那——”

“我没有想要带你去见识那间阁楼，至少之前一直都没有。”亚历克斯说。

“为什么不。”丹尼尔追着这个话题问下去。

“很难——”亚历克斯在言语间抿着下唇，“你是特别的。”

“我不知道弗兰西斯会用怎样的话来形容我。”他又补充道，“体会不到也表达不出感情？或者生活就像一项复杂的程序运行那样……”

“‘你只是有待破解的谜语。他总会知道别人想要什么，各种方面，各种类型，然后阿里斯泰尔会给他们他们想要的，’大概就这样，加上一句叫我可以就此死心了的劝慰，挺有用的，至少看起来像模像样。”丹尼尔模糊地在记忆里搜寻着确切的描述，只是亚历克斯因为丹尼尔复述出来的名字而微微皱了眉。“我跟她指出她在说谎——有些言论完全站不住脚——”

丹尼尔的话就此戛然而止。他想起来这不是一年以前两个（也可能是一个）看上去沉迷于一段恋情的人之间的那种对话了。

“她没有撒谎，即便她撒谎也不会被你觉察到破绽，丹尼。”亚历克斯慢悠悠地辩白，至少让人看不出他在试图推进事态地使用着某个特定的称呼，“我觉得你也许，可能想要一个解释。”

中

这是得寸进尺，这很危险。亚历克斯最终伸出手指抓住丹尼尔露在风衣袖口外面的一截手腕，保持刚才的距离让人尴尬，更确切地说是让两个应该关系亲密的人尴尬。丹尼尔瑟缩了一下：也许只是因为伸过来的手指不如过去没法消退的印象中十指扣拢时那样带着点温度。亚历克斯已经是个死去的人了，死人的双手就应当是冰冷的。

“她说得对，过去应该就是这样。遇到不同的人和动手算一道复杂的数学运算差不多是一个意思。”他觉得或许自己需要一个将下巴抵在上头的浴缸沿，或者一片沙地上可以拄着膝盖席地而坐的台阶，一个公事公办的场合与一个极力隐藏自己的人试图表露心扉这件事情不相匹配。当他觉得丹尼尔要笑出声来的时候，丹尼尔的确就急促地笑了一下。

“我在过去的半年里被你们这类的人——后来是被所有人认为是傻子，所以我真的就是傻子。因为我什么都不相信，无论我没有相信的东西本身是真还是假。他们懂得操控人心，尤其是对一个不通世事的小年轻：他们可以把一切变坏，再劝导你对‘正常的’生活充满感激，就像那些个老派心理学家的可怜巴巴的猫一样被耍得团团转。你让我想起我那个古板的老朋友来，别告诉我你关于他什么也不知道。他问我都知道些什么，亚历克斯——”丹尼尔在这个沉闷的下午里第一次念出了这个不复存在的名字，“倒不如说你允许我知道什么？”

“我很抱歉。”他捏紧了丹尼尔可能不知道在哪个瞬间就甩开的手腕。“我很抱歉。”亚历克斯弓下身去使得视线与丹尼尔的平齐，“我非常抱歉——那些都不作数，现在都不作数。”他简短地否认着，“从打我认识你的时候开始就不作数了。”

“我理智上也不相信你有能力拆穿一个消息严密的情报部门设下的骗局，只是我一直忽略了你凭借情感和直觉进行判断。”换作丹尼尔不发一语的时候，亚历克斯独自对着寂静的空气辩白着——语气里似乎总是比丹尼尔缺乏了什么他一时间不好判别的东西。“那不代表我不希望你能，事实恰好与你以为的那样相反，我没有一秒钟不希望你知道我还活着的消息，自从我确信需要知道我死了的人已经完全相信我死了以后我幻想着你就是我暗处里看到的身处明处的人群中的一个。”

亚历克斯依然没有松开手，当他摇晃着手里的手腕的时候，对方没有蓄意反抗，多少让他感到没那么挫败。“这是我为数不多见过的真实的东西。”他避开“拥有”一类的词语来对他的真诚加以修饰，手掌能感受到的温度似乎略略高了一点，那一定是错觉。

他受到教育的地方用窒息的压迫逼着一群原本就老气横秋的年轻人迅速学习，迫使他们变得强大而危险，但又不是真正意义上的无所畏惧。他用着同样的方式掩藏起秘密，小心翼翼地将它们隔绝成一个层层叠叠的茧；怪胎与表现得像个混蛋之间不存在因果关系不代表他不可以那么做——亲密关系比刀锋和子弹更可怕，它们在预知的世界范围之外，容易让人疏忽的失误。

“信任让人恐惧，无论从哪个角度来讲。”亚历克斯未明确表露得意有所指，“一，陌生的东西很容易在你尚未开始进行危险的判定之前就产生影响；二，假设你已经用了人生的前三十年认定了什么是绝对存在的什么是绝对不存在的，你就会潜移默化地接纳它——这其中包括你曾经渴求过却始终无法证明存在性的东西。”

丹尼尔在面前挥了挥空着的那只手，“这也跟你先前说过的不同。爱人于你而言的意义是可有可无的——”

“更应当小心翼翼的东西不可以妄加定论。那包括我不敢确定的你的信任，以及我不敢确定的我是否有那个资格去被人当作一个值得信任的人。”

“我看出来为何弗兰西斯要用过于成熟这样的字眼形容你了。”丹尼尔稍微偏开一点视线，避开对面的眼神。那该死的，是他强迫自己学会的“当你和一个特工打交道的时候应当怎样做”的技能之一：不要轻易就被一张感情牌牵着鼻子走。他不是有意的，也许吧——大约亚历克斯现在还有百分之一的可能性在欺骗他。说起来可能有点不合时宜，他现在有点儿想要伸出手去拍拍亚历克斯的脸颊和颈侧，寒冷大概已经侵袭了没有围巾或是衬衣领子遮盖下的皮肤，那太不合时宜了，作为打消念头的补偿，丹尼尔在心中恶声恶气了骂了一句操他妈的。

“这与老成无关。有关的是你，因为对待这样一个单纯的人需要小心翼翼。”

“去他娘的上帝啊，”丹尼尔咬着牙齿，下巴颤抖着，声音也断断续续的，有点像在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖的人。“为什么会——不值得信任呢。”

“现在知道了。”亚历克斯答。

下

“爱本身同样让人恐惧，甚至可以超过潜在的‘失去’的影响——是太过专注而有所忽略。”当亚历克斯开始说出些他怎么都没法感同身受的话，丹尼尔用沉默表示接纳，“有的时候无所顾忌不代表勇气，他们忽略了这一点，反倒是无所顾忌才能让迟来有所觉悟的人作出些极端的，无所顾忌的选择，讽刺的是，那刚好背离了他们培养人选的初衷。”

他们从那间房子走出去的时候天空开始擦黑，亚历克斯在从衣袋里摸出墨镜架在脸上的空档里丹尼尔习惯性地将手插进上衣口袋里，亚历克斯的围巾皱巴巴荡在他肩膀两侧。——没人去花时间想他究竟是无意识或是蓄意为之。

“我想起刚刚的问题。”亚历克斯突然提起，也许这个时候丹尼尔已经忘记了提出过它：“喜欢是一种乐意接纳的状态，而非特定的指向，很多我们从未见识过的东西无法用喜欢与否进行二元对立的判定，就像你的问题——在一定要找个什么人，与索性不去考虑任何可能有或者没有的亲密关系之间的灰色地带，我们就站在那里，现在我所见的你刚好证明了这个道理。”

丹尼尔在他们离开那一处死亡之地的时候对着亚历克斯伸出手算作邀请。他忘记了自己上一次这么做的时候究竟离开口交谈之时过去了多久，而亚历克斯停下脚步来对着他摇头。

“不，我们今天已经握过手了，”他说，“而你告诉过我握过手之后不应该有第二次，那天过后我思考了很久才想清楚，普通人在那种场合应当做的是应该亲吻或者拥抱。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 前三集看完的臆想产物，写于该电视剧完结之前。


End file.
